deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Breyer VS Lucy
Thumbnails Are Appreciated Humanity is GONE the sequel (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 Humanity is GONE (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede TheBloodiestNight.jpg|Jioto576 Lucy VS Brightburn Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Blood Humanity by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Brandon--Lucy.jpg|Shiny Optimus F6BEF8FC-1788-48FB-9962-807BC0C6F633.jpeg|Westpion Brandon_Breyer_Lucy_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa What-if Death Battle Lucy vs. Brightburn.jpg|Venage237 Brandon Breyer VS Lucy 'is a What-if Fanon Death Battle by EmperorDedede and Jioto576, featuring 'Brandon Breyer from Brightburn ''and 'Lucy from Elfen Lied Description ''(Dedede) Season 1 Episode 11! '''Brightburn '''VS '''Elfen Lied! What if you wanted to have a normal child, but then that child discovered his powers and it becomes a thread for the humanity? Let's see who will win between this two psycho killers without humanity!'' Interlude Dedede: ''Childrens are something easy to have, except when they become monsters and try to kill the humanity.'' Jioto: ''Like Brandon Breyer, Brightburn.'' sketch-1567802338909.png|EmperorDedede BrandonBreyerIntro-(Jioto).gif|Jioto Dedede: ''And Lucy, the Diclonius Queen. He's Jioto576 and I'm EmperorDedede.'' sketch-1567802330503.png|EmperorDedede LucyIntro-(Jioto).gif|Jioto Jioto: ''And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle.'' Brandon Brights and Burns into DEATH BATTLE! (Dedede) (*Cues: Brightburn Theme*) 'Background' *Name: Brandon Breyer *Age: 12 *Alias: Brightburn *Adoptive Parents: Kyle (Father) and Tori (Mother) Breyer *Has killed over 274+ people *Superman at puberty Escargoon: On 2006, the Breyers, an infertile family from Brightburn, Kansas, wanted to have a child, but they couldn't. Dedede: And the space gave them a gift... A son, that came from a capsule and ended up falling on a forest, and tadda, you have a free son! Hmmm... So if I wish something just like this guys I can have it?... -I want a chainsaw-''' Escargoon: What?... '''Dedede: Hmmm nothing! Escargoon: Ok?... Anyways, they called their son Brandon, and 13 years after that, Brandon discovered his super powers when his father asked him to mow the lawn. Dedede: When Brandon was going to use the mower, he accidentaly throwed it several meters away Super Mario style, and then to prove his power, he putted his hand of the blade of the mower, destroying it, but, what would have happened if the mower was a cheaper one made with a light material and the blade cutted his hand? It would be gore, but the movie itself is pretty gore so it wouldn't care. Escargoon: Brandon then began to receive messages from the capsule where he came, these messages meant "Take the world" in his alien language, and after knowing the truth about that he isn't a human he began to become more violent to the point that he even killed. Dedede: After breaking the hand of his ex girlfriend, he killed his "mother-in-law", Erica, and used her corpse to now about the human body, damm, better methods than in my biology class. Escargoon: He left several symbols (very similar to the ones from Berserk) on the window of the restaurant where Erica worked and where Brandon killed her, and the sheriff started tracking Brandon. Dedede: Later, Brandon went to the house of his psychologist, who was his aunt by the way, with the intention to kill her, but his uncle Noah went to the house and he discovered Brandon inside one of the closets, he threatened him to tell it to his parents, and that angered Brandon. Escargoon: Noah tried to escape from Brandon in his van, but this was useless, since Brandon made the van stop and he ended killing Noah when he dropped his van from the air, also breaking his jaw and drawing with Noah's blood his characteristics sign on the road, what caught the attention of the sheriff. Dedede: Kyle began to suspect that Brandon killed his BFF, so he took Brandon to the forest where he shot him with a hunting shotgun, and guess what? It didn't affected Brandon! What a surprise! And obviously Brandon furiously killed his adoptive father, and got ready to kill his adoptive mother because she read his diary. Lucy slaughters DEATH BATTLE! (Jioto) (*Cues: Elfen Lied Opening-Lilium *) 'Background' *Real Name: Kaede. *Age: 15. *Also known for her personalities: Lucy / Nyu *Has killed over 9000 people. *Her ship with Alex Mercer is the best. Intermission DEATH BATTLE! (Location: A Dark Street) FIGHT! Sketch-1559944092704.png|EmperorDedede LucyBrandonFIGHT.png|Jioto576 KO! Conclusion Next Time 'EmperorDedede' (*Cues: Goku VS Superman Theme*) The camera shows Goku turning into Super Saiyan GOKU The camera shows Hal Jordan turning into Green Lantern HAL JORDAN/GREEN LANTERN ---- GOKU VS GREEN LANTERN sketch-1561370945709.png|link=Goku VS Green Lantern 'Jioto576' Original Track Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Jioto576 Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles